Teach Me
by Haruhi Smith
Summary: Ichigo has always secretly admired kido, and wants to learn it badly. What happens when he begs the one and only Hitsugaya-taicho to be his teacher? Read to find out  I suck at summaries, but meh. Twoshot, IchiHitsu friendship I guess... Complete!
1. Toshiro, Could You Teach Me?

**OK, I got this idea when…I don't remember. But it seemed good at the time, and I have no school today. Basically, today is my day to write as much as I want, for about 14 hours. Not my ideal way of spending time, but hey, there's nothing else to do. My writing might be a LITTLE strange because I basically wrote this out on a whim, but hey, it's still pretty decent, I hope.**

**I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo POV<p>

Whenever I'm in training with Rukia or Renji and we're sparring, I always feel a sense of awe whenever they use kido. I mean, to be attack your foe with just a placement of your hands and the incantation of a spell is rather amazing to me. Sometimes I wonder how epic my fights would be if someone had bothered to teach me kido while I was training. But no one ever did, so I'm always relying on my swordsmanship, my large amount of reiatsu and my hand-to-hand combat skills. If I learned kido, I'd have more attacks available to me, and my battles would probably be a lot shorter then they usually are. No one has ever mentioned teaching me kido, though, not even Urahara-san, though I probably wouldn't want that old hat'n'clogs man teaching me again.

So here I am, sitting on my school's roof, trying to pay attention to what Keigo and Mizuiro are saying, but I just can't concentrate. Chad, who's sitting across from me, isn't listening either, I can tell. Even though no one else in our school (except for Inoue and Ishida, of course) knows it, there are a bunch of hollows currently swarming the sky above our school, and it's quite nerve racking, since I can't just turn into my shinigami form in front of my friends and leave my body here with no soul in it. So I guess we're kind of stuck. Either risk our friends knowing our 'secret' or watch the hollows slowly destroy the school. Suddenly, I felt a burst of reiatsu and looked into the sky, hoping that help had come. Well, it had, in the form of Rukia, Renji and Toshiro. Breathing a sigh of relief, I looked back down to my friends. Chad seemed a little less tense, and seemed to have joined in on the conversation, even if all he contributed was a couple of grunts. A few minutes later, the bell rang, and we all packed up our trash and leftovers, then left to go back to the classroom.

~In Class~

No POV

"And if you have an equation like this, what do you do to find x? Does anyone know? Kurosaki!" Ochi-sensei's words rang through out the classroom and caught the attention of the day dreaming strawberry.

_Darn, I was thinking about kido again,_ the teen thought as he stood up. "Y-yes?"

The brown haired teacher tapped on the math problem she had written up on the blackboard. "This equation," she said. "How do you find x?"

"Erm…" Ichigo replied, scratching his head. "I don't know…"

Ochi-sensei snorted. "Fine," she said. "Does any one else know the answer?"

From across the room, Ishida raised his hand.

oOo

"Oy, Renji!" the voice of a female drifted across the chilly autumn wind. "Did you kill all of the hollows on your side of the school."

Sheathing his zanpakuto and walking over to his friend, the red pineapple nodded. "Duh," he said, looking at his 'territory' of the sky over the school. "How about you?"

The lieutenant of the sixth was met with a sharp elbow jab to the cheek. "Rukia!" he bellowed, holding the smaller shinigami up by the collar of her shihakusho. "What the hell was that for?"

"Of course I exterminated all of the hollows!" came the irritated response. "If I haven't, would I be talking to you right now?"

The two continued bickering until they noticed a drastic change in the air around them, and they drew their arms around their bodies for warmth. The figure of Hitsugaya Toshiro appeared in front of them, eyebrows drawn downwards, sending a death stare at the pair. "**Shut up**!"

Once the trio had confirmed that there were no more hollows in the area, they quickly made their way to the Urahara Shoten, Renji protesting the whole way with Rukia shutting him up with "We need to pick up our gigais, idiot." When they had finally reached the small store, Rukia pushed Renji forwards.  
>"Knock, Renji," she instructed.<br>"W-why me?" Renji spluttered, looking back into his friend's dark violet eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? Because you stayed here the longest!"

"But you were in the human world far longer than me!" Renji protested, backing away from the doorway.

Hitsugaya sighed as the two continued to bicker. _Why was I chosen to come to the real world with these two?_ he thought, stepping between the two and rapping on the wooden part of the shoji door and waiting for a response.

"Yes?" came a familiar voice from the other side. Seconds later, the door was slid back to reveal Urahara, Tessai, Jinta and Ururu all standing in the doorway of their shop.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-taicho, Kuchiki-san and the freeloader! What brings you to the real world?"

Renji's anger cracked, and Rukia tackled him to the ground in order to keep him from bellowing his anger at the former twelfth division captain. "Orders from the sotaicho," Hitsugaya answered, looking up at the man. "We came here to pick up our gigai."

As the three shinigami were about to step into the shop, Ichigo happened to walk by and see them. "Oy! Rukia! Renji! Toshiro!" he called, walking over to the group of people outside of the shop. Rukia turned around and gave Ichigo a warm smile. "Yo, Ichigo," she said, while Renji huffed, "Yo." Hitsugaya merely gave a nod, and slipped into the shop, now followed by Rukia, Renji and the strawberry. The four sat down around a table in one of the shop's rooms, white Urahara walked further back to retrieve the gigais needed for the three shinigami.

"Erm, thanks for taking care of the hollows at lunch," Ichigo said, scratching his head awkwardly. "I don't know why, but a lot of hollows seemed to be swarming around the school lately, and Chad, Inoue, Ishida and I can't really do much when we're in class."

Hitsugaya focused his piercing teal eyes on the teenager's chocolate brown eyes. "That's why we came," he explained in a low voice. "Yamamoto-sotaicho sent me, Kuchiki and Abarai here to investigate that, and also assist you with the hollow extermination."

Rukia and Renji both nodded, confirming the chibi taicho's words. "We still have to investigate," Rukia said. "And it'd be easier in a gigai, because if we were in shinigami form looking around the school, the humans would see it as doors randomly opening and closing and windows randomly sliding open as well. Renji and I will both be attending classes at Karakura High again, but Hitsugaya-taicho said that he'd investigate during the day, and if he needs a door opened or something, Renji or I will go help him."

Ichigo grinned and shot out a hand to ruffle the snowy captain's head, but Toshiro managed to dodge. "Didn't feel like being around all those tall humans again, huh, Toshiro?" the substitute shinigami asked teasingly.

"Shut up, Kurosaki," came the response. _I'm already around a lot of people who are taller than me in Soul Society,_ the captain of the tenth thought darkly.

The wall slid open to reveal a grinning Urahara, holding all of the gigais like three strange (and rather limp) brides. How he managed to carry all three bodies at the same time was unimaginable, but no one asked. Instead, the owner of the store placed the bodies on the ground and let the three visiting shinigami step into them. Luckily, there were no problems, and they were in the bodies in an instant. Just then, a thought occurred to Ichigo, and he opened his mouth to speak.

"By the way, where are you guys staying?"

oOo

"Geez! Do you all seriously _have _to stay in _my_ house where there's always an idiot dad and two little sisters prowling around?" Ichigo's annoyed voice rang throughout the (luckily) empty street.

"I'm not staying with Urahara-san," Renji said flatly. "You _do_ understand, don't you?"

"And I'm not staying at Inoue's if Matsumoto isn't there to make her cooking a little less, erm, flavorful. If you know what I mean." Toshiro gave the strawberry a sideways glance as they continued to walk on.

Ichigo sighed and scratched the back of his head again. "Fine," he said. "But you shouldn't be in your gigai now, right? My family will see you…"

Rukia, Hitsugaya and Renji all gave Ichigo confused looks. "Is that a bad thing?"

~Later, at Ichigo's house~

"Ichigooooooo!" Kurosaki Isshin screamed at his son as he leapt through the air, planning to land a kick on his son's delinquent face. "You're home!"

Ichigo ducked, and the kick was placed on Renji, who had to be tackled once again by Rukia in order to not beat the crap out of the strawberry's father.

"Onii-chan, you brought guests?" Yuzu asked, her head poking out of the kitchen. "Eh? Toshiro? Kuchiki-san? And…"

"Oh, hi, Yuzu," Ichigo said. "This is Abarai Renji, another friend of mine. They might have to stay here for a while…"

Yuzu smiled. "Okay," she said, not seeming to be bothered by the sudden guests. "I'd better go tell Karin-chan that Toshiro is back, her soccer team's been doing badly recently…"  
>Rukia and Renji both looked, well, down at the small captain. "Hitsugaya-taicho, you play soccer…?" Rukia started, but his glare soon silenced her.<p>

"You can go back and cook now," Ichigo said, shoving his dad away. "I'll go upstairs and talk to Karin and stuff. And could you keep this old man calm?" The carrot-topped teen pointed at his dad.

Yuzu nodded. "I'll do that."

The group then trudged upstairs, leaving Yuzu behind with her 'crazy' father.

The moment Kurosaki Karin spotted Toshiro in her house, a smile was plastered on her face. "Toshiro!" she said, dashing over to pat his forehead. "You came at a good time! Our soccer team-"

"Your sister already told us about your team," Hitsugaya said placidly. "And I'm sorry, but I don't have time to play soccer with you this time. This is a mission that must be completed quickly."

For a while, the black-haired girl seemed mad, but then she sighed and looked away. "Fine," she said grumpily. "But stay safe, okay?"

Karin then patted the young taicho's forehead again, and then disappeared in what appeared to be her room.

Ichigo was staring down at Hitsugaya in bewilderment. _Was Toshiro always this friendly with Karin_? He thought, scratching his head. _Whatever._

"Rukia, are you still going to sleep in the closet?" he asked the petit shinigami, walking into his room. The others followed.

Rukia nodded. "It may seem strange to your family, but I think it would be best to," she said.

Renji snorted. "And I guess I'll have to sleep on the floor," he said.

Ichigo nodded, and Renji looked down at the floor, then up to Hitsugaya. "And Hitsugaya-taicho…?"

"I'll find a way," came the reply, just as Yuzu's voiced sounded from below. "It's dinner time!"

oOo

A few hours later, Ichigo collapsed onto his bed, suddenly exhausted. His father and sisters had bombarded the visiting shinigami with questions while they ate dinner. Most were questions that sent Isshin flying across the room, either having been kicked by Rukia, punched by Renji or cast away by Hitsugaya's glare. And now he could finally escape all the action through sleep. Rukia had already closed up the closet, and Renji was snoring away on the floor. Hitsugaya had just decided to sit against the wall. However, the young prodigy wasn't sleeping. Teal eyes stared at the foot of Ichigo's bed, blinking every once in a while. Ichigo, who was not yet asleep, looked over at the captain, eyes full of admiration. How could a kid like that become a captain? Sighing, the strawberry's mind drifted back to his want to learn kido. _If only someone could teach me…_ Suddenly, his substitute shinigami badge started blinking wildly, signaling the arrival of more hollows in the town. Ichigo quickly glanced over at Renji, who was still asleep, and also noticed that the door to his closed was still tightly shut.

"I'll go," Hitsugaya said from the other side of the room, staring up and looking into the teen's eyes, popping a soul candy in his mouth. His shinigami form quickly materialized in front of his gigai, and the gigai sat back down, closing its eyes in an attempt for sleep. "You don't have to come."

"Nah, I'll go with you, Toshiro," Ichigo said, yawining and pressing the badge to his chest, his shinigami form also popping out. "Who knows what kind of hollows these are?"

The small taicho muttered something inaudible and quickly opened the window and leapt out into the night, leaving the strawberry blonde boy to follow.

oOo

By the time Ichigo had caught up to the young captain, most of the hollows had already been killed. There was only one left, and Hitsugaya easily defeated it with a low level kido spell, with Ichigo staring in awe. _Kido is amazing,_ the teen thought as he watched the battle. When the hollow was confirmed to have been exterminated, the white-haired boy shunpo-ed back to the substitute shinigami's side.

"See?" he growled, staring at the taller boy. "You didn't have to come…"

But Ichigo was too caught up in the kido, playing the scene of Hitsugaya firing a ball of energy at the hollow over and over again in his head.

"Toshiro…" he muttered unselfconsciously. "Can you teach me kido?"

* * *

><p><strong>:O Cliff hanger sort of thing D OK, that wasn't really how I expected this story to turn out, but whatever. And if you think this is the end, YOU'RE WRONG! I originally thought this should be a oneshot, but I like the sound of a twoshot better now. Anyways… It's getting kind of late and I kinda want to sleep. *Yawns* Oh, and new HunterxHunter, Bakuman and Fairy Tail episodes came out! HunterxHunter was still kind of meh because I really want Killua to show up already DX. Bakuman was still good, though, and Fairy Tail was funny as usual. NEW BLEACH EPISODE TOMORROW. I know I put off the omake for my story, 'Protected by Ice' for about a week [π.π I AM SO SORRY], but I will start writing it as soon as I can tomorrow morning, I promise!<strong>

**See you next time, either in the next chapter of this or in the omake of my story~**


	2. Arigatou

**Final chapter! = =l|l Dunno if it will be that funny…but if you find it funny, I'll be happy 8D And if you don't, it means my sense of humor sucks. If that happens, I'll try to polish it up in the future. Not really sure how this chapter should turn out. Maybe I should just post an omake, and you guys can vote on whether or not Ichigo can get the hang of kido or not… I'll decide that at the end of this chapter :P And sorry for the really long delay for this chapter. I'm NOT a kido expert, so there may be some wrong facts about how kido is used and stuff…**

**I don't own Bleach! If I did, Ichigo wouldn't be the main character.**

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki, I know you want to learn kido, but is there a reason why we have to do this in the basement of Urahara's shop?" The voice showed no sign of irritation, but was slightly puzzled.<p>

"W-well, I don't know of anywhere else where we can train," Ichigo said, scratching his head. "And I guess this place is big enough…"

The white-haired taicho, who was now the substitute shinigami's teacher, sighed. "Fair enough," he said. "Let's start. What do you know about kido?"

The strawberry sat down on a rock, head lowered in thinking. After a few moments, his eyes popped open. "Well, it's a form of fighting… and I guess you can use it to both bind and attack your opponents. I'm not really sure how it works, though…"

"Basically, kido is the controlling of your reiatsu and putting it into a visible and solid form," the taicho explained. "Do you get that?"

"Um, yeah," the teen replied. "But exactly _how_ do you do it?"

"It's a matter of visualization," came the answer. "Basically, if you visualize the kido and then put your power into making it, then it will appear and you will be able to use it."  
>Ichigo sighed. "That's the reason why I don't get it," he said.<p>

"Are you sure it's not because you're a sucker at controlling your reiatsu?" Hitsugaya replied, raising a dark eyebrow.

"What did you say, you punk–"

Ichigo's voice was cut off when the boy raised a hand to the taller youth's chest and muttered: "Bakudo No. 1, Sai."

The teen fell to the ground flat on his face, arms bound behind his back, a stream of curses flowing out of his mouth.

oOo

After Ichigo had finally calmed down, Hitsugaya had started him on some basic reiatsu controlling exercises.

"I can't do it anymore!" the teen exclaimed as he gripped the Spirit Orb tightly, trying desperately to focus his spiritual energy into it. "I could do it when I went to rescue Rukia, but now I can't…"  
>"Patience, Kurosaki," came the calm reply. The captain was standing not too far off, teal eyes closed in a sort of meditation.<p>

"Hey, Toshiro, what are you doing?" the orange haired boy asked, staring at the captain with a blank expression on his face.

The boy sighed. "_Trying_ to converse with my zanpakuto. Don't focus on me; just focus on getting that sphere to appear around you."

"I just can't do it," the teen growled as he went back to his Spirit Orb, trying to focus his reiatsu into the palms of his hands. A little seemed to leak through, because a small blue sphere appeared around the orb and began to pulse unsteadily. Narrowing his chocolate-brown eyes, he tried to concentrate more of his power into the orb, and slowly, the sphere grew larger, until it was just about surrounding his entire body.

A couple seconds later, Hitsugaya's eyes flew open, having sensed the change of spirit particles in the air. Staring at Ichigo, he nodded in satisfaction. "Good," he said. "You can release it now."

Ichigo quickly diminished his reiatsu and flopped onto the ground, panting slightly from the effort.

"I assume you have the basics of reiatsu controlling," the taicho continued. "You _may _be ready to learn now."

And with those words, the white-haired boy procured a number of scrolls from inside haori and dumped them on the ground in front of Ichigo. "Start memorizing the spells."

oOo

"_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado No. 31, Shakkaho_!" The cry rang out through the brown rocks of the training grounds, hopefully not waking up any of the people sleeping up stairs. Hitsugaya watched with observant eyes as a small sphere of red light sailed through the air, only to land on a rock and explode. The captain of the tenth division had recommended that the substitute learn shakkaho first, as it was one of the most common kido spells taught in the shinigami academy. Apparently, the substitute shinigami had learned quite well.

"That's enough, Kurosaki," Toshiro said, stepping forward and lowered the teenager's ready-to-fire stretched out hand. "I think you're already prepared enough to try firing more than one at a time. Here, try to fire at least two at me. I'll block it with a higher level kido."

Even though he was a little reluctant, the strawberry raised his hands and repeated the spell again, three more spheres of light firing themselves at the chibi taicho, who raised his hands and silently muttered, "Bakudo. 81, Danku." But instead of one giant invisible wall appearing, three small walls appeared, the 'fire balls' hitting each of them square in the center. Ichigo stared in awe. "Woah," he said. "Toshiro, that kido looks like a waffle!" The teen gawked at the three small walls, each spaced exactly one centimeter apart, and were smoking from the inpact. The young prodigy lowered his hand, looking at the substitute shinigami in confusion. "What?"

"Erm…that kido…looks like a waffle…"

"Kurosaki, what's a waffle?"

"!" The orange haired boy's eyes were opened wide, giving him an appearance of a strange owl. "Toshiro, you don't know what a waffle is?"  
>"That's Hitsugaya-taicho to you!" came the sharp reply. "And no, I don't know what a waffle is."<p>

"They're the best things ever! Maybe I'll take you out to eat them some time **(A/N: I'm **_**so**_** writing a oneshot about that later…)**. But a person can't live life without eating a waffle!"

"Take me out?" Hitsugaya scoffed. "You're one hundred years to early. I think you have the hang of shakkaho now, you can learn some more basic spells now. You'll probably find them easier to control, since you can already control shakkaho pretty well." The genius was quick to digress, and he soon had Ichigo going back to memorizing kido spells once again.

**Kurosaki Residence**

The female shinigami sat up quickly as her soul pager began to beep. She slid open the closet door quickly, and leapt out, swallowing a sould candy and leaving her body inside. "Renji!" she called, shaking the red pineapple with her foot. "Urahara-san is calling us." Narrow eyes opened. "Huh?" came a disoriented voice. The body gave a choking sound as a soul candy was forced down its throat, and a few moments later, Abarai Renji popped out in full shinigami attire, and looked sideways at his violet-eyed friend. "What is it?" he asked, eyes squinting at the dim screen of Rukia's soul pager. "He wants us to go over to the shop immediately," she replied. "He said there's something interesting that he wants us to see."

oOo

After a few minutes, the two soul reapers had reached the store and slid the door open, only to be greeted by a grinning Urahara Kisuke. His fan was pressed to his mouth and hid its appearance, but he was most likely grinning.

"Oh, you two are finally here!" he said, eyes dark under his green and white striped hat. "Come in, come in! And follow me!"

Without a further notice, the man turned and stalked into his store, the two following just behind him.

"Renji, do you know what this is about?" Rukia whispered.

"No, but maybe Hitsugaya-taicho and Ichigo are here," Renji replied. "They weren't in the room, right?"

Rukia's eyes grew wide in terror. "They weren't injured, were they? Maybe Hitsugaya-taicho sensed the reiatsu of some hollows, and they went out to deal with them, but the hollows were really strong…"  
>Renji shook his head, his red hair bouncing from the left to the right. "Hitsugaya-taicho is a captain, remember? He won't loose to some measly hollows."<p>

Rukia nodded. "But what could it be then?"

"I don't kno-" The lieutenant of the sixth division's voice was cut off when he smashed into the wall at the end of the hallway. Both Urahara and Rukia had failed to mention that the door was a little to the right of where he was walking. Both of them had gone through the door leading to the underground training grounds. Renji peeled his face off of the wall, his nose red, and quickly caught up with Rukia. "Why didn't you tell me there was a-" But once again, the pineapple's voice was cut off as he stared at the scene in front of him in shock. There was the famous Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of the tenth division, battling with Kurosaki Ichigo. But the thing was, neither had their swords drawn. They were relying entirely on kido. Ichigo decided not to acknowledge the trio's presence yet, and kept on fighting with the boy, who was effortlessly dodging and blocking all of the strawberry's kido. Ichigo suddenly grinned, despite how idiotic he looked. _Thanks, Toshiro, _he thought as he fought on. _Thank you for teaching me this._

* * *

><p><strong>YAY~~ 8D Another fanfiction done! I decided not to post an omake for this one, because Ichigo basically has kido down now! But I'm definitely posting that oneshot about the waffles :3 However, this will be the last time that I will be publishing a chapter in a week, because I have a school trip that will last all of next week DX. I'm trying desparately to catch a cold so that I don't have to go, because, well, I don't want to go. I'd rather stay home and watch anime and read manga :D Anyways, hoped you like this!<strong>

*Goes off on otaku rant*

**Did you watch HunterxHunter (2011) episode 3 yet? KILLUA FINALLY SHOWS UP~~~ I was pretty happy, but it seems just like the first attempt at a HunterxHunter anime, except for the beginning of the episode. And Shakugan no Shana III Episode 2: AMAZING. And a new Bleach episode came out yesterday~ I haven't watched it yet XD**

**See you next time~**


End file.
